Admin Training Program/Hidden/Claim Comments
Alice Knight Comment *Pandia would not have been able to appear in front of Liam, due to the no direct influence rule, so you'll have to take that part out ' That's not the case, as long as Pandia did not make any "direct" contact with Alice herself it wouldn't affect the no direct influence rule. *Why did the necklace just turn into a sword and back again? it seems kind of unusuall that it would do that for no reason, enchanted or not *Was the hellhound not already on her when she turned her necklace into a sword? please explain that situation more clearly ' "The small dog Liam was seeing jusped on Alice and started liking her but in reality it was a helhound pouncing on Alice. Alice then suddenly felt her necklace burn her skin and she ripped it off forcfully turning it into a sword." This is quite self explanatory, "then" that would mean that after the hellhound pounced on her she ripped the necklace off her. *More monsters would be attracted too the two demigods while they are at school, regardless of them hanging out afterwards or not *Who/what were these green girls, and if they are a monster then why didn't they attack her? *There are a lot of grammer mistakes that make it tricky to read, and some parts hard to understand *After 5 years, the camp would have prob would have sent someone, demigod or satyr, to find her and bring her back to camp *Sky isn't a realistic name, unless this is a nickname, I would recomend changing it and using it like a nickname ' There's no policy about this as the parent could have just been creative with the naming. The problem only exists if the name is the same as famous figures and perhaps celebrities. *Crystal Reed is a famous person, meaning that this may have to go up for vote for use ''It's best if you put the the model up for an image vote and then link back to the claim. Because what you may find famous may not be to the whole wikia community awhole. '' Mark 7/10 = 70% Adelina Kostelecky Comment Demigods cannot sense other demigods, so you're gonna have to find a different reason that they picked her out of every other child Also, two adult demigods living together, then bringing a third demigod into their familly would attract much more monsters before she would normally encounter them herself. Was Adelina able to see through the mist when the hellhound attacked? How was she able to avoid getting hurt when the hellhound pounced on her? *Just to add a note to this, demigods all are able to see through the mist most of the time, but the at some times if the msit is strong it can fool demigods too. Can you elaberate on the time with Hanna and Lukas? Things like if she ever discovered her powers, and maybe some more things about the monster attacks that happened later in her life, even after learning how to use a bow it would be difficult for her to fight some monsters alone. *Also to add a note to this, demigods begin to develop their powers and perhaps have signs of them as they move towards the age of 10. Mark 9.5/10 = 95% Kris Kage Comment *His father being the " well known fighter in the world and considered the best of his generation." would not be realistic as the Roleplaying is taking place during our present time, meaning all the same celebrities and social media, and events, so you would need to change that part. *It seems '''unusuall to me that a god, even in disguise would partake in mortal tornaments, and matches as they would easily overpower any mortal and influence a lot of mortal's in that manor *If he wased diagnosed with multiple personality syndrom (meaning he acts like two different people, and might even come up with different name for each 'person') there should be insidents his personalitys changed before getting diagnosed, could you please give some examples in the claim of this happening? *The Furies are servents of Hade's and only attack for a good reason, you should prob change the monster unless you can think of a good reason of why Hades would send the Furies after him. *The likelyhood of an untrained boy without CB killing a Fury is very unlikely. **This is very true, the author never specified how Kris even killed that one Fury and not many details were provided about that monster attack. *Where did the demigods come from? *How did the demigods get and unconsious person all the way to camp safetly? How long did this take? **The claim actually never specified that the other demigods were the ones that took him to camp. Logically I would assume they did too, but it could also be possible that they just were working at the infirmary. *Monsters wouldn't have been attacking before the age of thirteen, so you would need a different reason for his father and him moving around so much, you could say that he had to travel to different matches which is what fighters would normally have to do. **It is acceptable and possible for a demigod whose god parent's not one of the big three to be attacked prior to the age of 13 (A child of a non-big three can have their first monster attack at the age of 10 to 13). However what you need to keep in mind is that the number of which the demigod is attacked will be lower than one that's a child of the big three. *Multiple Personality syndrome isn't having different emotions, it is when you feel like two completely different people, the disorder or syndrom you are thinking of is possibly being Bipolor (sudden changes in behavior, and emotions) **This is correct but the different personality (-ies) can affect his emotions and behavior in such way. But as this is unspecified it is best to assume it your way. *when did he make these yo-yo weapons and how? It would be difficult to make a weapon like that without prior training Mark Comment Mark: 9/10 = 90% Grammar/Spelling Deduction: -5% or 0.5 (Normally this wouldn't matter as long as the comment is readable, but since this apart of the admin training marks will be deducted for spelling/grammar errors.) Final Mark: 8.5/10 = 85% Izquixochitl Comments *200 lashes would most likely leave the girl bleeding out, and if just left there, without any medical help would likely get infected as they are in the woods, and she would loose a lot of blood probably making her dissy and nausous. This situation would most likely kill her eventually without medical help. *I'm assuming that Angelique is the girl who knocked her out, but you need to make that more clear in the claim, it sounds like she just appeared out of no where. Also, if she had a diseas like that how did she manage to hit another girl hard enough to knock them out without breaking something herself? Especially if bumping into her would break her arm. *A girl after breaking her arm wouldn't just be completely fine and then just kiss the person who broke into your room and broke your arm. *It isn't realistic that a girl could be wandering around and survive on her own for that long living off of nothing for 3 years... if she is getting money by pickpocketing she would likely get caught at some point and be arrested, or turned to the athorities to be sent to her relatives depending on age. *How did the demigods know that she was also a demigod and to help her? *Why would she return to Vegas after reaching New York? if this is not what happened please re-write this in chronological order so that it is easier to understand what and when things are happening *Angelique's parents wouldn't let their daughter leave to live on the streets, that would be very unreasinable *The Harpy wouldn't give up after only getting it's wing clipped, and it would have just ignored Angelique. How did she excape or kill the Harpy? *How did the char find the satyr again? *A child of the big three would have gotten attacked earlier than age 15, at around 11-13 Mark ?/10=?% Note The purpose of having you choose claims to check is not solely to test your claim checking ability. I was also a test to see if can earn the 'bonus marks' as it's more of a priority to check older claims if possible as the users have been waiting for a period of time. While there may be newer claims that needs to be checked the older ones should be checked prior to checking the newer one.